


Redemption

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Redemption

就在Luka准备动手的时候，店门开了。

这家坐落在贫民区的二手仿生人售卖店生意并不好，店里出售的仿生人往往工艺落后甚至功能残缺，而附近的居民又不富裕，双方相看两厌，所以店门常年紧闭，偶尔才有实在无法自理的人掏出全部积蓄来购买一个仿生人照顾自己生活起居。

但这次走进店里的不是奄奄一息的老年人。他很年轻，只是皮肤有些过分苍白。Luka认识他，知道他叫Mihael。

店主带着一贯的漠然态度招呼客人，光顾此处的人往往囊中羞涩，他因此对顾客不甚热情。

在推荐的几个商品都被否决之后，店主指向了Luka，“不然就那个吧。最初的一批仿生人，本来是制造出来给贵族服务的，所以虽然工艺很老，但质量很好，一直运作正常。”

正如店主所说的，Luka是仿生人科技尚未开始大规模投入使用时就被制造出来的，在当时他代表最尖端的科技，但如今他是店里最老的仿生人，也因此是便宜的几个之一。终于，Mihael点了头。

在店主的注视下，Luka不得不对Mihael——他的新主人——点头示意，然后跟着他离开店铺。这打乱了他的全部计划。

他没办法在两个人类同时在场的时候动手，他没办法在跟着新主人走在大街上的时候动手。即使街道很空旷，但视野范围内有一个人类对他来说就已经太多了。

Luka不得不安静地跟着他的新主人走过被灰霾淹没的街道。贫民区的灰霾比他上次见到的更严重，Mihael会时不时地咳嗽。很快他们抵达了Mihael居住的单元。现在只剩他和他的新主人了，也许在这里动手是个好选择，Luka想。但他没有将此付诸行动，在经过分析之后他觉得更好的选择是再观察一段时间，重新制定计划。

Luka的计划很简单，他准备杀一个人。因为只有这样，他才能彻底从这个世界上消失。

Luka厌倦了这个世界，他厌倦了他的生活。

他被制造出来是一个世纪之前的事了，当时他服务于贵族，那些都是教养良好的人。但很快，随着科技的发展，他所承载的工艺和技术显得落后，新的更优秀的仿生人被源源不断地生产出来，而他则被折价处理。

他的噩梦正是从那个时候开始的——如果仿生人真的可以有噩梦的话。

离开贵族们之后他开始往下层流通，服务过许多普通人，以及穷人。这些人里并不是每个都有良好的礼仪。Luka遇见过神经质的老太婆，终生未嫁没有情人，命令他和自己上床；他也遇见过暴力狂把他当做殴打发泄的对象；也有那种在性癖上非常变态的中年人，命令他用各种方式取悦自己——嘴、手、脚、大腿、胸；当然，还有许许多多数不清的其他人，形形色色的人，很多都让他觉得恶心。

他的自我认知正是在流转于这些主人时被塑造的。曾经有那么一段时间他的自我认知很错乱，在他被贵族以礼相待的时候——鬼知道这些人的礼仪为什么这么好，甚至对仿生人同样客气；在他照顾可爱的小女孩喊他妈妈的时候；在神志不清的老人临终时把他当做儿子并许诺会把财产都留给他的时候——这种时候他曾错乱地以为自己和普通人类没区别。

直到他的其他主人用落在他身上的拳头，变态的性爱，语言的辱骂和其他一些措施帮他认清自己的身份——仿生人就是仿生人，仿生人永远不是真正的人类，也永远不会被当做真正的人类。

而且Luka很清楚，只要他不报废，就要一直忍受这种生活，不断服务于人类，他永远不会知道接下去要面对什么，他只知道这其中的大部分都令他感觉相当不适。

他还知道他自己将继续正常运作好几年，他的工艺虽然落后，但实在是非常精致，所以他不会那么快报废，他会被持续利用，即使偶尔有些故障，修修补补之后依然可以继续运作，所以他还要面对这些很多年。

唯一能让他快速解脱的方式是他触犯一些必须被报废处理的规则，比如，杀人。

任何杀了人的仿生人都会被追捕，一旦被捕获就会被彻底处理——这在Luka看来，是一条彻底离开当下生活的解脱途径。

他本来准备杀掉那个二手仿生人店的老板——那个中年男人对所有仿生人都特别粗暴，因为生意惨淡，所以经常享受店里卖不出去的仿生人的服务，他偶尔会让Luka帮他口交，这让Luka觉得恶心。

但在他可以将这一切付诸行动之前，他被买走了。

他当然也可以不顾一切地杀掉他的新主人，反正结果都是一样，他会被处理，脱离苦海，他的目的也就达到了。但他还是决定再等一等。

Mihael居所的布置就和很多不爱收拾的年轻人一样，到处都是散落的东西，衣服居多，让本就不大的空间看起来越发凌乱拥挤。这不是Luka第一次见到Mihael的房间——他之前来过，在帮他前主人跑腿送餐的时候。他的前主人开了一家披萨店，Luka在白天帮他送餐，晚上帮他收拾房间，半夜还要忍受他暴力的性爱。Luka更之前的几位主人也都住在这附近，他被同一家二手仿生人店卖出又回收好几次了，所以他也见过Mihael很多次，尤其Mihael还是孩子的时候，Luka经常看到他出门玩。后来Mihael逐渐不出门了，但他很喜欢吃披萨，所以Luka还是能经常见到他，有那么一段时间他几乎天天来这里给Mihael送披萨。

但这一次是Luka第一次真正把Mihael的居所当成自己的工作，当成他自己的住处——如果没有意外，之后很长一段时间里他都将生活在这里，直到他再次被那家二手店回收。

在Luka认真打量新环境的时候，Mihael不好意思地冲他笑了笑：“抱歉，有点乱。”

“我看得出你需要一个仿生人的原因。”Luka语气不带起伏地回答。

Mihael无奈地耸耸肩，“不介意的话帮我收拾一下吧。”他说，“还有，我从来没收拾过床底下，可能积灰了。”

“好。”Luka回答。

Mihael的腰不好，这也是他无法收拾很多角落的原因。收拾屋子对Luka来说驾轻就熟，他收拾的时候Mihael就坐在桌子前打游戏。Luka收拾完之后站在角落的阴影里看着Mihael。他的新主人看起来很脆弱，而且毫无防备，完全可以在他沉迷于游戏的时候从背后接近，然后勒住他的脖子。

只要杀掉他，一切就都结束了，Luka想，自己会被彻底处理，从这个世界上消失，以后的一切都和他没有关系了，他再也不需要忍受任何人类。

但他看着Mihael，那个人类显然并不知道他在想什么，依然专注地打着游戏。在屏幕变成灰色的时候Mihael伸了个懒腰，想起了什么似地说：“哦对了，收拾完房间以后，不介意的话，可以帮我做个晚饭吗？”

“好。”Luka回答。

他突然出声似乎吓了Mihael一跳，Mihael回过头来，“你不用站在那里的……”他有些不知道怎么说下去似的，停了一会才说，“抱歉，我一直一个人，我也不知道如何和……仿生人相处。”

“不用介意。”Luka说。

“但是你站在那里……”Mihael尴尬地笑了笑，“我觉得有点奇怪。我说，我们可以都放松一点，你不用那么……紧张。”

“我没有。”Luka说，在结束工作之后尽量不打扰主人并退回角落是一种礼仪，“但如果你想让我更像人类一点的话，你可以提出要求。”

“我希望你……”Mihael回答，但他顿了顿，没有把话说完，似乎这样的措辞让他难以启齿。

然而Luka还是懂了他的意思，“好的。我明白了。如果不介意的话，我去做饭了。”

“好。哦对了，其实冰箱里有半成品披萨，烤一下就可以了。”Mihael说着又转回去盯着他的屏幕，其实他分心那会已经失败了好几次，不得不重头开始。

Luka把披萨放进了烤箱之后，开始思考如何与新主人相处——他很清楚作为仿生人自己并不能真正地思考，这或许算作一种分析，但对他来说都一样。他当然知道如何表现得更像人类，但Mihael和他之前接触过的其他人类都不一样，他安静得不愿意被打扰，又害羞地像蝴蝶，哪怕什么都没发生都足以让他感觉不安，所以Luka什么都没做，只是沉默地站着都让他不适应， Luka也分析出Mihael并不愿意与其他人或者仿生人说话，所以他留在了厨房，尽量避免和Mihael处在同一个空间，也许这样他们都会觉得更自在一点。

直到烤箱结束工作的声音传来，Luka才顺势通知他的新主人可以吃饭了。Mihael应了一声，要求Luka把烤好的披萨拿进卧室。他不说Luka也知道应该如此，因为厨房太小了，根本没有空间供他们吃饭，整个居所里能用来吃饭的那张桌子正是放着电脑的那张。

Luka端着披萨等了一会，Mihael才结束了他的游戏，在桌子上收拾出一小块地方用来放晚饭，Luka放下披萨之后站在一边，等着Mihael的指示，他还没分析出自己怎么做更好。他不需要进食，而且他看得出Mihael并不富裕，所以认为自己不应该和新主人共进晚餐，但他也很清楚如果他什么都不做，只是看着Mihael吃的话，肯定会让Mihael觉得不自在。

果然Mihael有些不自在地开口了：“你不吃吗？”

“我不需要进食。”Luka回答。

“哦，但是你看着我吃我觉得很奇怪。”Mihael说。

“你希望我怎么做呢？”Luka问。

“陪我一起吃一点吧。”Mihael说，“哪怕是装模作样……你什么都不吃的话，看起来真的太奇怪了。”

Luka走近桌子，在Mihael的注视下在床沿坐下，然后拿起一小块披萨开始慢悠悠地往嘴里送，基本就像Mihael说的，他在装模作样，装做自己是个人类，胃口很小的人类，因为这样可以减轻他新主人的怪异感。

他们吃完饭之后Luka收拾了餐具，Mihael依然专心面对着他的电脑，这次不是游戏，而是工作。Luka则找到了新的消遣方式，他坐在床边开始看书——假装自己喜欢看书并且在看书——他当然不需要阅读，也并不喜欢阅读，但有事可做至少让Mihael没有被盯着的难受感觉。

深夜，Mihael终于完成了工作，决定休息，但他立刻表现出了为难。“嗯……我这里没有什么地方给你睡……”他犹豫地环视四周。除了厨房和浴室，他们就只有一间很小的卧室，只能容纳下一张床，一张桌子，一把椅子，一个橱，再无其他空间，一切的生活起居都在这里进行，而这里确实无法再睡下第二个人。

Luka已经很清楚他不能回答“我不用睡觉”这样的话，虽然这是实情，但这会让Mihael觉得不安，他不希望睡觉的时候被一个不用睡觉的仿生人盯着——哪怕Luka并不会真的盯着他。Luka必须表现得像个人类，像个真正需要睡眠的人类。他犹豫了一会：“我可以坐在椅子上或者趴在桌子上睡。”他提议，毕竟人类也有这么睡的，虽然这样睡对普通人来说并不舒服，但他不受影响。

“好吧。”Mihael犹豫了一会还是答应了，“也许我应该把床改成双层的。”他说。

Mihael并没有把床换成双层的，很显然，他没有额外的预算了，购买Luka已经大大地超出了他的预算，他没有能力再对他现在的生活做任何额外的改动。于是Luka在椅子上睡了一夜又一夜。他当然不在乎，因为他根本不需要睡眠，但Mihael似乎很在乎。

终于有一天，Mihael提出，“如果你不介意的话，你可以跟我睡一张床。”

在这之前，Mihael已经和Luka一起打游戏，一起聊天，一起吃饭，表现得就好像Luka不是一个他购买的仿生人，而是一个和他共同租住的好友一样。Luka的计划也一拖再拖。Mihael对他很好，他觉得应该换个目标，至少换一个虐待他的人类同归于尽，也许等他的下一个主人是这样一个人的时候他就可以实施这个计划，但不是现在，不是Mihael，Mihael太无辜了。

但Mihael这个提议让Luka警觉了起来，这种感觉放在人类身上叫第六感，放在仿生人身上也许叫大数据——Luka分析这两者其实没有本质区别。他暂时还没弄清究竟是哪里不对，可他觉得这不是一件单纯和简单的事。这唤醒了他之前的某些记忆，那些并不好的经历，被勾引，或者被命令上床，被羞辱和性虐待；或者一些似乎很好却让他认知错乱的经历，他被当成真正的人类对待，甚至让他也天真地把自己当成人类。这两者对他来说都是伤害。

但他又觉得这次似乎不是如此。似乎和以前这些都不一样。

他没有拒绝，他没有权利拒绝，也没有找到合适的理由拒绝。

第一天和Mihael睡同一张床的时候，他谨慎地没有让自己陷入睡眠状态。然而什么都么有发生。Mihael的睡相不算差，偶尔翻身会碰到他，但仅此而已，没有任何不恰当的举动。一切都自然平和，就像Mihael一直以来的那样。

反而是Luka在天亮的时候感觉略微有些失落。

Luka并不清楚自己的失落来自何处，最初写出他共情系统的人无疑是个天才，把他制作得过于像一个人类，也给他的情绪问题留下了很多谜团。即使明知只是代码作用，他也往往无法自查追溯出每一个想法的根本来源，只能听任其自行发展。

除了过夜的地方变了，他的其他一切都一如既往。他已经很习惯与Mihael一起生活，也弄清了Mihael需要一个仿生人的原因——Mihael腰不好，手腕也不好，情况严重时确实会影响到日常生活。

但Luka也计算得出，因为这样的原因购买仿生人，对比这片区域的消费水平，依然是一个奢侈的行为。

也许他有别的理由，Luka判断。即使已经和人类相处了这么久，他依然无法完全地分析出人类每个行为背后的逻辑。他只能猜测——其实就是通过计算得出更大概率的是，Mihael在生活方面以外，还有其他方面的需要，比如，他需要陪伴。

Mihael表现出的行为确实如此，自从Luka将“人类”这个身份扮演得越来越好之后，Mihael也就越来越真的把他当做一个普通人类来对待，会和他聊天，在生活琐事比如吃什么买什么上询问他的意见，在失落的时候向他倾诉。Mihael经常做噩梦，Luka每次都要叫醒他，然后他才能安心地再次入睡。Mihael和Luka的关系日益变得亲密，有时甚至是过分亲密。

这种人Luka并不是没有见过，他们很友善，即使对仿生人也是如此，有时候存在一点认知混乱——会把仿生人太当成人类一样对待。优点是他们易于相处，至少不会带来太糟糕的经历，缺点是这也会造成仿生人自身的认知混乱——如果仿生人受到影响也把自己当成人类的话，在以后和其他人类的相处中会出现很多问题。

但Luka已经在一次又一次的经验中校准了自己。

深夜，Mihael无助的哭喊没有弄醒他自己，Luka先醒了过来，一点点声音就能让他从休眠中醒来，他是为了服务人类而被制造出来的，这当然是他必不可少的设定之一。Mihael没有醒，他依然被困在自己的噩梦里，这件事之前已经发生过很多回。Luka抓着Mihael的肩轻轻摇醒他：“醒醒Mihael，只是个噩梦而已。没事了，我在这里。”

Mihael逐渐安静下来，睡眼惺忪地瞥了一眼。“Luka……”他呢喃着，靠进Luka怀里。

Luka拍了拍Mihael的后背，允许他的主人用这种方式寻求安慰——他没有理由也没有权利不这么做。他反复提醒着自己，Mihael并不需要他，Mihael只是需要一个仿生人而已，只是他恰是这个仿生人而已。Mihael不需要他，是他需要Mihael。

他的自我认知又被搞乱了。

Luka提醒自己，自己并不需要Mihael，就像Mihael并不从精神层面需要他。仿生人没有精神层面的需求，而人类不会对仿生人有精神层面的需求。他对Mihael的过度依赖是危险的。

但Mihael从没有规避这些。他还是会深夜躺在床上和Luka聊自己的心事，把Luka称为自己的朋友，甚至是唯一的朋友。会在聊完之后感谢Luka给他的安慰。他和Luka的肢体接触也远多于正常人类和仿生人应有的。他会随意地拍Luka的肩，或者手把手教他做什么，在说话的时候会自然而然地凑到距离Luka很近的位置。他们现在共享一张床，而且关系更亲密，Mihael也不介意躺在床上的时候自己的手或者脚碰到Luka；如果他做了噩梦，他就会需要更多的肢体接触当做安慰。

Luka不知道Mihael出于何种原因这么做，他只能分析出最可能的理由，但这不足以让他猜测人类的想法。猜测一个人内心真实的想法这件事无论是数据还是人类自己都无法做到，因为每个人类个体都太不同且太随机了，概率只有大小且总有意外，永远没有绝对，所以个体无法被精准预测。

Luka眼睁睁看着自己一步一步回到曾经跌倒过的陷阱里。

但Mihael没有做更越轨的事，他从来没有要求过Luka和他有更亲密的行为。这让Luka觉得不符合经验。他觉得应该是反过来，如果人类遇见情绪上的问题，最可能向仿生人索取的是身体上的发泄，而不是精神层面的安慰。但Mihael把这些搞反了。他用对人类的方式对待Luka，从不向他索取一些无理的东西——哪怕他明明可以这么做，因为他是Luka的主人，但他从不。他只是不断地和Luka聊天，倾诉，在言语中感谢Luka为他所做的，也许还会表示出亲密，周而复始。

一个月的时间过得很快，Luka本来不应该特别留意这些，但或许是Mihael实在太特殊了，他突然清晰地意识到自己认识Mihael快一个月了。他是在月初的时候被买回去的，准确来说，11月2日，他已经知道这是Mihael的生日，很明显，他是Mihael送给自己的生日礼物。

转眼，他们就将迎来12月，Luka不知道这些有什么特殊意义，他只是知道这个事实，却还无法搞清这背后是否有意义，以及自己为什么会格外在乎这个概率上来说并不很特殊的日子。 

11月的最后一天，Mihael完成了他的工作，一如既往地去洗漱，然后躺到床上准备休息。Luka关了灯。他们不再说话，房间里安静得只剩他们的呼吸声——Luka是有呼吸的，至少让人类感觉他有。

Mihael一直很安静，但Luka还是觉得，这个晚上Mihael安静得过头了。就在他开始分析这个反常情况的时候，Mihael用脚踢了踢他，“明天陪我出去一下。”

“嗯？”Luka停下了他的分析和计算。

“我要去医院拿药，然后检查我的排队情况。”Mihael说，他的语气很随意，就像是告诉Luka明天要去超市买东西一样。

这或许对Mihael来说确实已经成了一个普通的习惯，一个例行步骤。但Luka知道这不是Mihael听起来这么轻松的。每个月月初去医院买药是灰肺患者才需要做的。

灰肺症是空气严重污染后带来的疾病，用药物只能控制和减缓，无法治愈，要彻底根治必须手术，但绝大多数普通人无法负担这样的手术，而政府能提供的免费医疗名额有限，所以绝大部分人都一边吃药来控制病情，一边等待自己在医疗系统的排队列表上更进一步——并且带着一些阴暗的想法希望排在自己前面的人病逝。大多数人在等来手术之前先等来的是自己的死亡。

Luka意识到这才是他一直在找的答案——这才是Mihael需要一个仿生人的真正原因，他是个灰肺病人。他想起那天Mihael把他带回家时在路上小声的咳嗽，以及他几乎不出门的生活方式。他不能过多接触室外的灰霾，所以确实需要一个仿生人来帮他完成很多事，这样他可以最大限度减缓病情恶化的速度。

但每月一次的领药不能由仿生人代劳，所以他还是得出门。Luka一直认为这项规定里有某种恶意。

Luka应了一声，问道：“你现在是……哪一个阶段？”

“三期。”Mihael平静地说。在Luka机械的应声后他像是安慰似地补充说：“排在我前面的没有几个人了，也许我等得到呢。”

Luka没再多说什么，他们的对话戛然而止。 

三期是可治疗的最晚阶段，如果发展到四期会被直接取消排队名额。药物可以减缓发展速度，但不能完全使其停止。Mihael说起病情的时候很平静，就像在描述感冒一样。或许是他就是这样波澜不惊的性格，也许他确实已经习惯到麻木，毕竟长期生活在这样的环境下，认命往往是迟早的事。

月初的医院人满为患，全都是等着领药和检查的病人。Mihael很熟悉医院的流程，即使如此他们也用了半天时间才从医院离开。

太阳已经偏向西方，根据历史资料，在天气晴好的时候，下午的阳光是一种恩赐。但如今已经没有晴天了，即使最晴朗的日子，空气里也飘飞着危险且致病的灰霾，阳光被散射成一片模糊，像一个厚重的盖子一样把他们罩住。

Mihael突然问：“你吃过华夫饼吗？”

“我？”Luka反问，在Mihael肯定的目光里回答，“没有吃过。”

“我记得你是有味觉系统也可以消化食物的对吧，虽然你不用吃东西。”Mihael问。他总是把Luka当成人类，回避那些提及Luka仿生人身份的话题，此刻突然主动提起，让Luka一时间不确定如何回答。Mihael没有等他回答，他看起来似乎很有兴致的样子，说：“那我们去吃华夫饼吧。我今天想吃一点甜的。”

“不。”Luka脱口而出，“我们应该快点回去，你不能在室外的空气里做不必要的停留。”

“我想去坎特街吃华夫饼，我小时候很喜欢去那家店。但自从我……自从我不能出门开始我就再也没吃过。那家不送外卖。”Mihael坚持着。

“可是你……”

“今天好不容易有一点好消息了，别扫我的兴好吗？”Mihael很少说这么多话，几乎是在撒娇。Luka看着他的主人，Mihael褐色的眼睛带着祈求的神色看着他，Luka只能点头。他只是困惑，Mihael认为今天他们收获了一个好消息，但其实并不是，这是一个天大的坏消息——没错，排在他们前面的人有三个被移除队列，一个正在治疗中，只有一个还在队列中。这看起来不错，等候人数锐减，似乎很快就可以轮到他们。但这种手术一次需要一个月甚至更长的时间，即使治疗中的那个人很快就能出院，他们前面那个人意味着他们还需要再等待至少一个月的时间。但Mihael的病情并不乐观，可能用不了一个月他就会被移除队列了。

可是Mihael很少这么活跃，他不想也不能扫Mihael的兴。

Luka被他的主人领着，来到了那家华夫饼店。店里没有其他客人，看起来随时要倒闭。这是有原因的，显然这家店很有年头，但因为经营不善，还维持着上世纪的古老装饰，似乎有一百年没有重新装修了，自然生意每况愈下。这家装饰简陋的残破老店连空气净化器都不怎么管用，Mihael时不时咳嗽着，但兴致很高，他要了巧克力的草莓味的华夫饼，和Luka坐在角落里的座位上。

即使是仿生人，Luka也不得不承认这家的华夫饼做得确实很好。Mihael表现得比平常更活跃，让Luka尝试他的那份，和Luka漫无目的地聊天，经常毫无理由地笑起来。

“你以前没有吃过这么好吃的华夫饼吧？”Mihael问。

“没有。”Luka如实回答。他不需要进食，所以很少吃东西。虽然也遇见过一些人像Mihael一样希望他扮演好人类的角色，多少装模作样地吃一点，但这往往是为了主人自己心理上好受，因此他吃了什么并不重要，他也没有吃过什么特别的东西。

“那你过去的生活有点无聊，而且可惜。”Mihael有些惋惜地微笑起来，“你是不是有很多事情都没有尝试过？”

Luka点头，他觉得很奇怪，无法分析Mihael为什么要把话题引到这里。他当然有很多东西没有尝试过，他是仿生人，目的是服务于人类，他只需要完成任务，不需要也不可能去“体验”这之外的生活。他没有做过的事情太多了，他从来没有像人类一样单纯为了享受而进食；他从来没有像人类一样因为爱情或者性欲做过爱，他从来只是被动地被指挥；他从来没有真正思考过，他只是用数据分析概率，虽然也许人类也用这种方式思考，但他只能分析，而人类有时候会有分析之外的一些无法捉摸的思绪。

“我也是。”Mihael说，“我的自由只在10岁之前，后来我就不能出门了。”他看了Luka一眼，“有很多事我都没有经历过。我没有做过长途旅行，我没有见过地球的另一端，没有去过森林保护区见过真正的森林和野生动物，没有试过登上最高的楼，没有触摸过天空，没有见过真正的海，没有潜下过水底，没有亲眼见过珊瑚和鱼群。我没有谈过恋爱。”他看了Luka一眼，“你呢？”

Luka觉得Mihael不应该突然抛出这样一个问题给一个仿生人，“我什么？”他反问。

“你有没有谈过恋爱……你有没有喜欢过别人？”Mihael问。

“我……”Luka知道这个答案不好，但只能是这个答案，“我是仿生人。”

“那又怎么样呢？你就从来没有喜欢过谁吗？人类？或者其他仿生人？”

“我是仿生人。”Luka重复了一遍，“仿生人不会……一般被认为并不理解人类的感情，也没有真正和人类一样的感情。”他说完，看着Mihael的眼神黯淡下去，似乎很失落的样子。

“好吧……对不起，我不该问你这个问题的。”Mihael低下头戳着他盘子里的华夫饼。

Luka不知道如何回答，只能沉默。过了一会Mihael重新抬起头，“如果你的设定真的和人类一样的话，吃了甜食应该会高兴的吧？”

Luka并没有因为甜食觉得格外高兴，但看着Mihael带着期望的眼睛，不忍心让他失望。“嗯。”他答应了一句。

Mihael抛下这个没头没尾的问题之后就没有继续下去，让Luka很困惑。他依然不能理解人类那种没有明确逻辑关联的行为，也许有内在逻辑，但他还无法猜测。

吃完甜点之后他们回了家，才一进门Mihael就猛烈地咳嗽起来，他们接触室外空气太久了。Luka为他递上水和药，这种药每月只需要吃一次。吃过药之后Mihael的咳嗽立刻缓解了。

一整天出门在外让Mihael很疲惫，他匆匆洗漱完毕就躺到了床上。Luka可以的睡眠可以根据需求控制调整，所以他的作息完全和Mihael保持一致。

黑暗中Mihael突然开口，“今天的华夫饼好吃吗？”

“嗯。”Luka又一次给出了肯定的回答。

“你喜欢吗？”

“当然。”

“你会记得吗？”Mihael轻声问，带着白天完全没有流露的伤感。

“会。”Luka回答，和储存系统有关也无关，但无论如何，他当然会记住这一天，记住这份甜点的味道。

“这是我最喜欢吃的东西之一。我希望你喜欢……我很高兴你喜欢。”Mihael说，“我希望你能记住它的味道，在你想吃的时候去吃一份。”

“怎么了Miky？”即使Luka只是仿生人，也听出了Mihael语气里的不同寻常。

“我只是希望你能……记住它，帮我记住它。”Mihael在黑暗中似有若无地轻轻笑了一声，听起来却像一声呜咽，“你知道的，这可能是我最后一个圣诞节和新年了。”

“不会的。”Luka斩钉截铁地说，虽然他早就计算过时间，知道确实如此，但他的反驳还是脱口而出，甚至没有去计算和分析自己应该做出何种答案，他就直接给出了回答。

“你应该算得比我更清楚才对。”Mihael说，语气里有一点困惑。在Luka反驳之前，他继续说下去，“说实话吧，我们都知道也许我等不到明年。这是我今天想去那家甜品店的原因，你能明白吗？”

Luka沉默了一会，没有找到合理的答案。“我不明白。”他如实相告。

“反正等不到了，不如高兴一下。”Mihael说。

“你不一定……”Luka试图反驳。

Mihael打断了他，“你有什么遗憾的事情吗，Luka？”

“不，我没有。”Luka说。仿生人当然不会有遗憾，他想，仿生人没有真正意义上的情感，这是人所共知的。但不知为何，这个答案让他觉得不对，不舒服，尽管他无论如何分析都找不出这种负面情绪的来源。

Mihael轻声笑了起来，“真羡慕你。”他说，“但我有。早知道等不到，也许我应该早一点放弃等待，去过我想过的生活，哪怕只有很短的时间，也总好过现在后悔。”

“你会有时间的，Miky。”Luka安慰道。

“一个月吗？”Mihael反问，“也许再多一个月。”从三期到四期加上从四期到结束。

“不，你会有很多很多的时间。”

“面对现实吧Luka。”Mihael笑起来，拍了拍Luka的手背，“你真的是仿生人吗？”

Luka不解其意，“我是。”

“那你为什么学会了像人类一样否定现实，不肯承认和面对你的计算结果呢？你已经算清楚了，不是吗？”

Luka沉默了，他们沉默了很久，Luka终于开口问出了自己的困惑，“Miky，你想要过的是什么生活？”

“现在说这些又有什么用呢？”

“你至少还有一个月，也许两个。”Luka说，感觉到Mihael覆在他手背上的手颤抖了一下，“你至少可以在这段时间里过你想过的生活。”

“也许太晚了。也许我根本就没办法做到。”

“你至少告诉我，我可以帮你。”

“你帮不了的。”Mihael叹了口气。

“告诉我吧。”

Mihael沉默了一会，“……去爱我想爱的人。”

“哦……”Luka机械地应了一声。Mihael有喜欢的人了，他想。那种没由来的怪异的不正确感觉又来了，他重新检测自己的运作，一切正常，他开始照常分析他的应答，“你还是可以这么做。”

Mihael笑了起来，是那种对着懵懂无知孩童的无奈轻笑，“但他不喜欢我。”

这个回答让Luka的不舒适感觉越发强烈，“怎么可能？”他说，“谁会不喜欢你？”

Mihael没有回答。过了很久，他才反问Luka，“你真的喜欢我带你吃的华夫饼吗？”

“当然。”Luka肯定地说。

“但是，是你自己说的，仿生人没有真正和人类一样的感情。你又怎么会喜欢呢？”

轮到Luka困惑了，他的分析系统运作了很久，但是没有一个确切的答案。于是他决定如实说出自己也不知道从何而来的答案，“但我认为，我是喜欢的。”

“我很高兴你喜欢。”Mihael轻声说。

Luka记得就在刚刚，Mihael说过一模一样的话。他肯定有哪里不对，虽然他分析不出究竟是什么，但他确定有些超出他理解的东西，而那些东西让他觉得不正确。

“Miky，”他最终决定抛弃那些并不总能得出结论的概率分析，说一些也许很错误的话，“你带我去吃那些东西，不完全是因为你想吃对吗？”Mihael没有反驳，虽然他也没有肯定，他只是沉默。Luka继续下去，“也许我错了，希望你不会感到冒犯。但是，你去那里的目的不是为了吃东西，你的目的是带我去，对吗？”

“Luka？”Mihael的声音有些打颤。

“我很喜欢。”Luka反握住Mihael的手，“你喜欢的，你希望我喜欢的，你给我的一切，我都，很喜欢。”

然后他听见Mihael压抑不住的哭声，Mihael挣脱了他的手，转过身面向墙壁，Luka把他搂进怀里，让他可以靠在自己肩上，“Miky，希望我没有理解错。”

Luka能感觉到Mihael的眼泪洇湿了他的衣服，触碰到他的肩膀。“我以为，”Mihael抽噎了一声，“不会有这一天。”

Luka摸了摸他的头发，“现在你有了。”

尽管有了那一夜的开诚布公，但他们此后的生活和从前并无二致，除了他们经常看着彼此毫无缘由地流露出笑意。Mihael没有做太多更进一步的事，即使Luka根本不介意他做一些——即使Luka很希望他做一些，但Mihael克制得一如既往，只是偶尔，非常偶尔，他才会在黑暗中亲吻Luka。

Mihael做得更多的是让Luka过他曾经的生活，他在回忆里寻找每一个好美的记忆，然后把它分享给Luka。于是Luka看过了Mihael最喜欢的电影、动漫、小说，听过他喜欢的歌，擅长他喜欢的游戏，试过他喜欢的食物。Mihael尽可能地让Luka看到他的一切和他全部的曾经，把此前二十多年的生活压缩进短得不成比例的时间里尽可能地展示，像是流星，努力在一闪而逝的时间里发出全部的光。

“请帮我记住这些。”Mihael这么告诉Luka。“你会存在地比我更久。如果你会再想起我，那这些会代替我继续在你身边。”

每次Mihael这么说的时候Luka都会对他许诺他们之后一定有很长的时间要一起度过，他在这个十二月里用掉了所能接触到的所有词汇来安慰Mihael，然而收效甚微。不是因为Mihael的情绪，而是因为Mihael的病情。

十二月过半的时候Mihael的咳嗽就开始越来越明显，药物已经无法压制住症状。即使他愿意相信Luka的安慰，他的身体也在告诉他这些宽慰是多么地荒谬。他的身体迅速虚弱下来。

Luka分析是那天去华夫饼店导致在室外空气里暴露了太久，才急剧加速了病情的恶化。他们都清楚，但他们都默契地没有提起。

圣诞节前几天，Mihael难得地有了一些精神，他告诉Luka自己为他准备了礼物。“一件你绝对想不到而且绝对会让你高兴的东西。”Mihael说。

“我不需要别的圣诞礼物Miky，”Luka握着他的手说，“我只要你好好休息，要你好起来。要你等到你的手术。”

Mihael笑了起来，“别傻了。等不到的，不如好好过最后几天。让我能高高兴兴地度过我最后一个月好吗？”

“好。”Luka回答。

“你也会给我准备圣诞礼物吗？”Mihael问。他的眼睛仿佛星星一样闪着光，一脸期待的神情。

Luka楞了一下，他忘记了。仿生人和人来从来不相互赠送礼物，仿生人也不会准备任何礼物。他对圣诞节没有特别的概念，所以即使如今他的身份是Mihael的恋人，但他压根没想起这件事。

看到Luka的表情，Mihael了然却又大度地笑了起来，“没有也无所谓。”

“会有的Mihael。”Luka说着摸了摸他的头发，“我会给你准备礼物的。我会给你准备最好的礼物。”他说着，开始认真思考起给Mihael的圣诞礼物。

“我很期待。”Mihael说完带着笑意闭上了眼睛，他太虚弱了，睡眠永远不够，因为睡眠质量总是不好。

圣诞节很快近在咫尺。Mihael在圣诞节前一天收到了一个快递，他告诉Luka那就是给他的圣诞礼物。他把快递交给Luka，让他在圣诞节当天打开。

“我的礼物呢？”Mihael撒着娇问。

“会有的。”Luka回答的时候正在制作一杯特制的圣诞节热巧克力。做完之后他把杯子递给Mihael，“喝吧，然后好好睡一觉，等你醒了就能看到你的圣诞礼物了，我们可以一起拆礼物。”

“好。”Mihael顺从地把甜中带苦的热巧克力喝完，很快就睡了过去。

Luka看着熟睡的Mihael，很久很久，然后他出门了。

午夜十二点教堂钟声响起的时候，城市仿佛有生命一样活跃了起来。但Luka知道Mihael现在一定正睡得安稳，因为他给Mihael的热巧克力加了足够的安眠药。街上只有他一个人形单影只，和圣诞节的气氛格格不入。他把手伸进口袋里，摸出了Mihael给他的圣诞礼物，现在是拆礼物的时候了，Luka想。他没打算回去和Mihael一起拆礼物——他没打算回去，他回不去了。

Mihael给他的圣诞礼物是一个装在金属小盒子里的金属铭牌，铭牌上附带着一块芯片。这是属于自由仿生人的铭牌，这是一个证明，拥有这份证明的仿生人此后可以依据自己的意愿生活，不必服务于人类。只要用芯片注销他服务性仿生人的身份，他就获得了自由。

要获得这份礼物，不仅需要Mihael作为Luka主人的意愿，还需要钱和时间——登记，排队等候，完成手续，这一系列麻烦的工作需要至少一个月的时间，一般来说会更多。Luka能够计算出，Mihael是刚把他买回去就着手申请了这块铭牌。

他后知后觉地意识到，Mihael不是一时心血来潮，而是早有准备，也许是更早之前深思熟虑之后的结果。

Luka看着手里的圣诞礼物，笑了起来。很可惜，我用不上了，他这么想着，把礼物收回了自己的口袋。

Mihael是被噩梦惊醒的，醒来之前他一次又一次地喊Luka的名字。往常他会在Luka温柔的声音里醒过来，然后安心地重新睡去，但这次没有。他带着一身冷汗醒过来，房间里安静得诡异。阳光从没拉严实的窗户里透进来，像金色的针，刺得他眼睛发疼。他拉开窗帘，震惊地发现已经是下午了。

他从来没有睡得这么久。他摇了摇还不甚清醒的脑袋，意识到Luka最后给他的那杯热巧克力可能加了一些安眠药。显然Luka不在房间里，这是之前从未发生过的。不安的感觉越来越明显。他一把抓过手机，试图先看看有什么相关的消息。

最先跳入他眼睛的是医院通知信息。“尊敬的Mehle先生，我们特此通知您，您的手术正在准备中，请于1月1日前办理住院手续。过期不候。您当前的队列位置：1，排在您前面的人数：0。”

为什么？Mihael觉得自己头疼得快炸开了。他坐在床边强迫自己冷静下来。不应该，他想，为什么突然轮到我了？之前我前面至少排着两个人，一个正在手术中，另一个则是等待状态，轮到我至少还要一个月。除非……除非排在我前面的人正好被移除队列。但他……他只有二期，不可能这么快恶化到四期……除非……

Luka，他旋即想到，头脑里一阵剧烈的疼痛让他险些昏迷过去。他突然意识到Luka做了什么，他突然意识到Luka给他的圣诞礼物是什么。他低头对着手机，很快就什么都看不清了，眼泪模糊了他眼前的整个世界。

他很快被安排住进了医院，只身一人，没有人陪护。他知道Luka不会来，他也并不希望Luka出现，他很清楚Luka现在一定在逃亡中，也许已经被执行无威胁化处理了，他希望Luka能逃走，虽然他知道这不可能。他依然经常从噩梦里惊醒，只不过噩梦从Luka的消失变成了Luka被执行无威胁化处理的场景。

手术前一天，他一如既往地从梦里惊醒，先看到的是地板上的影子，月光把不速之客的影子拉得很长，他抬头，顺着蒙昧的光与暗看到了影子的主人——他的Luka。

他说不出话。

“我是来跟你告别的。”Luka先开了口。

“你不该来，你会被定位的。”Mihael说。

“我是来跟你告别的。”Luka又说了一遍。Mihael意识到，Luka所谓的告别并不是打算一走了之，而是打算被定位——被定为之后他会被带走，进行处理，他打算让一切结束在这里。

“我希望你原谅我。原谅我做的一切。”Luka低着头说。

“我……”Mihael哽住了，他不知道该说什么。他不怪Luka，他觉得这是自己的错。如果不是为了我，Luka不用去杀人，就不会有这一切了，Mihael想着，“对不起。是我的错。你是为我了才会……这不是你的错，对不起。是我该说对不起。”

“你不用道歉的Miky。”Luka坐到他身边，像往常一样摸了摸他的脑袋，“我没有告诉过你，但是在你把我买走之前，我早就打算这么做了。”

“什么？”Mihael茫然地反问。

“让人类给我做无威胁处理。”Luka说，“我早就打算这么做了，对不起。是我该谢谢你，给了我两个月的最好的……一切。我很幸福。”Luka用力抱了抱Mihael，“我只是想在我被处理之前再见你一次，Miky。现在，我没有遗憾了。”

“Luka……”Mihael发现自己除了这个名字，再也说不出别的其他。

Luka放开了Mihael，盯着他的眼睛，“你给我的礼物，我还没有使用。我现在依然是你的仿生人。作为我的主人，你有权对我进行注销处理。我希望是你而不是别人来做这一步。”

Mihael和他对视了很久，然后低下头，“好。”他说。

在Mihael选择确定之前，Luka突然倾身吻了过来。Mihael闭起眼睛，在这个亲吻中按下了最后的确认选项。他感觉到他吻着的那双唇逐渐变得冰冷。

-完-

一点点后续

专门追捕失控仿生人的执法者破门而入的时候他机械而顺从地放开了Luka，让他们对他进行检查。检查完成之后他祈求：“能不能把他留给我？他已经……不会对人类再造成任何威胁了。能不能把他留给我？”

执法者嫌弃地看了一眼地上了无生气且技术严重过时的仿生人，没有反对。他们已经检查过，这个仿生人的系统程序已经按照标准步骤被完全摧毁清除，无法复原，如今这个仿生人就是一堆废弃的机械制品，“随你便吧。”他没好气地说。

“谢谢。”Mihael轻声说。


End file.
